guilded_historyfandomcom-20200215-history
Lavinia Leeroy
Lavinia Leeroy is a human woman currently known to be working with the terrorist organization, Legion. She is a powerful mage, and one strong enough to attract the attention of the goddess of death. Lavinia has taken a special interest in Atticus Caldwell, and the two seem to have a rather sordid history. Little about her is known in full by the party or players aside from him, though she seems to be making more frequent apperanes as of late. Physical Appearance Lavinia is a human woman who stands at 5'6", with pale pink skin and long blonde hair. She has a fairly average build, leaning to the more slender side. Her hair is a bit wavy and parted to the side. She seems to wear a bit of make up, composed of dark blue eyeshadow. Lavinia has always been seen wearing the standard Legion uniform cloak, which is a large black cowl with green trim and buttons. However, unlike some members she seems to show off other clothing underneath, a dark blue vest with lighter sky-blue trim, dark slacks and Blue flats. Her appearance has changed somewhat since Atticus last saw her, a bit over a decade ago. Personality Lavinia's appearances have been brief but a few things can be garnered from her personality during her visits. She has held a consistently calm demeanor, remaining unaffected even when insults and attacks have been hurled in her direction. There's a coyness about her interactions with Atticus, and she's often seen teasing or taunting the man. Little beyond this is known as she has yet to interact with party members outside of Caldwell. Abilities Class-Unknown Lavinia's class is currently unknown by both players and the party. However, she has shown herself to be an adept magic user. It is suspected by both Atticus and some players, that she has an interest in necromancy. This is both due to Atticus's memories of her, The Grave Warden's grudge against her, and her in story actions of stealing spells from the Tome of Forbidden Necromancy. Her actual class is unknown, but she has shown herself to be able to cast arcane spells, though this may not narrow down her actual class to an arcane caster. It is highly suspected she is a relatively high level character, as some of the known spells she has cast are particularly powerful. She has yet to be seen in a combat scenario, but has exhibited her arcane prowess in other ways. Memory Augmentation Recently, Lavinia appeared in Wyvernroost Guild, showing up in Atticus Caldwell's Dorm. Upon entering she stated that Atticus was 'usually asleep' for her visits but commented that it didn't matter as he 'wouldn't remember anyway'. After a brief visit Atticus passed out, and sure enough, players were mortified to watch as his memory was erased. It seems Lavinia herself is capable of erasing memory. Concerns have started to blossom that her ability stretches beyond just destroying memories, but augmenting existing memories, or crafting entirely false narratives. While Atticus is unaware of the circumstances behind it, he has learned that some of his memories are missing, and that others-may not have happened at all. Considering her visit it's likely that this is directly due to Lavinia's influence. Necromancy It is assumed by both party and players that Lavinia is capable of Necromancy, or at least has a strong interest in it. Atticus has openly implied that the woman was responsible for his raising as an undead. While he has not stated it directly, it's also been hinted at that she performed some type of experimentation on him after he was raised. This notion is further supported by Lavinia's interest in the pages of The Tome of Forbidden Necromancy. As she stole pages discussing abilities of Liches and Arch-Liches. The Grave Warden has specifically put a mark on Lavinia's head, and has openly referred to her as a very powerful necromancer, seeming to seal the theory. However, if she is capable of necromancy, she has not yet shown these abilities on screen. Teleportation Lavinia has shown herself to be capable of some form of teleportation. During he first on screen appearance in Clearcoast, she vanished from Atticus's sight in a dark fog. Due to his general ability to sense her presence, Atticus was aware that she had moved very far from him, leading him to believe she's capable of more than short distance teleportation magic such as misty step, or dimension door. She has also shown this ability later on, when appearing in Atticus's bedroom at the guild Once more, as he was trying to go to sleep Atticus sensed her making an extremely fast jump from towns away, to his bedroom closet. When he awoke, she was just as far away as he had felt her the night before. Pre-Campaign History xx ( u've got a big storm coming ). Campaign History Lavinia's first on screen appearance in the campaign was in the town of Clearcoast. After the party had successfully rescued the town from Artemis's sun-plot, party members took a day of relaxation and shopping. Early in the morning Atticus awoke with a sense of dread. As a Revenant undead, Atticus holds the ability to sense Lavinia's presence and radius to himself at all times. Able to feel her presence in the town, Atticus took off on his own to find her-without telling the party. The players know that Atticus found her in a bookstore after Lavinia knocked out the shopkeep and ripped pages from a tome. She left him a brief and mocking letter before vanishing. The tome was a book of Forbidden Necromancy, and Atticus observed that she had torn out some of the last pages-ones continuing the most powerful necrotic spells inside it. Atticus has kept the remaining tome. Later, she appeared in Atticus's bedroom at the guild. During the brief visit it became apparent that Lavinia has regularly visited Atticus in his sleep joined with another unknown member of Legion. Though she has been altering Atticus's memories, keeping him unaware of her visits despite being caught in the act. While Atticus is still in the dark about her appearances in the guild, he has taken notice of gaps in his memory. Relationships The Party Atticus Caldwell xx Elovi Ilrune-Terris xx Estelmist Corali Outside of Atticus, Estel is the only members of the party who knows Lavinia by name. During her and Atticus's battle with Vyra, Lavinia was named dropped a few times as the man mocked Atticus. Vyra alluded to her wanting to find Atticus, and mentioned a weapon that the two worked on. Estel grew paranoid, and later on the Long Rest, she confronted Atticus about her fears, demanding to know who 'Lavinia' was, and what Atticus had done to gain the recognition of Legion members. Atticus explained that the two of them had worked together, and that Atticus had never intentionally made anything that resembled a weapon. He also told Estel that Lavinia was the one to kill him. Estel seemed content with this much knowledge, and has never again asked about or brought up Lavinia to the party. Haylen Scarlett xx Percival Solanes xx Tantris Calypso While Tantris did not know Lavinia by name, he had some awareness of her presence in Atticus's life. Legion Lavinia is a member of the Legion faction. However, her ranking within the organization, as well as her reasons for joining are entirely unknown at this point. Vyra As members of Legion, it's apparent Vyra and Lavinia work together. However, Vyra in particular seems to have a much deeper knowledge of the woman. Vyra discussed Lavinia at length when battling Estel and Atticus in the caves near Dryspring. The man clearly had an intimate knowledge of her past, especially concerning her relations to Atticus. He was more than happy to flaunt that knowledge to make Atticus viscerally uncomfortable. Vyra went as far as to jeer that he should 'bring atticus back' to her, as a prize before vanishing. Unknown Legion Member When the players saw Lavinia visit Atticus in his dorm, she was accompanied by another member of Legion. They remained silent through the entire encounter, only bearing witness to it. Her relations to Lavinia outside of a fellow member of Legion are unknown. Family Amelia Anne Caldwell Amelia Anne is the daughter of Lavinia and Atticus. Atticus and Matthew kidnapped her shortly after Atticus escaped from Lavinia's clutches, and the two have been raising her since she was a baby. Atticus is aware of brief brushes with Lavinia but has done his best to keep their daughter far from her mother. His success in the endeavor is up for debate. The two's relationship outside of shared blood is unknown. Other The Grave Warden The Grave Warden is apparently well aware of Lavinia, and outright despises her. The goddess of death explained that she was incredibly dangerous necromancer, and needed to be stopped. As a part of a recent warlock pact, Atticus has sworn to help stop Lavinia on the Grave Warden's behalf. Due to her infrequent tampering with mortal affairs, it is considerably concerning that Lavinia has become enough of an issue to garner the Goddess's attention. King Jenetheas Tindall II While the depth of their relationship is not fully known, Legion is working in part with the Astoria government. As such, it can fairly be assumed that even through indirect routes, there is a tie between King Jenetheas and Lavinia. Matthew Valerez Currently, Matthew is the only person known in the campaign to hate Lavinia more than Atticus. The two were co-workers in the past and Matt held the woman in contempt from the day he met her. Her later actions only seeming to prove his suspicions right. He loathes her for murdering his best friend, and for so deeply damaging the person he loves most. He has raised her daughter to the best of his ability, seeing her more as his and Atticus's child as opposed to Lavinia's daughter. He's grown a degree of paranoia due to her general meddling in their lives. Trivia * Lavinia is one of a selection of NPCS that were created in part with the DM, as well as the player. While events that relate to her and Atticus's relationship are known to the player, the rest of her history and current motivations are in the DM's hands. * Lavinia has been married before, and was in a relationship with someone else prior to Atticus. The circumstances of that bond are now known.